Time Stands Still
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: The moment he felt her warm body crash against his, Finn knew his journey to be back in her arms had come to an end. Based on the "hug" between Sage & Finn in 3x18, "The Murder of One", and titled after "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri


**Title:** Time Stands Still  
**Author:** Katie/TheIrishShipperholic  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story  
**Couples/Category:** Sage and Finn, canon and slightly AU  
**Rating:** Mature, for minor language and sexual situations/scenes  
**Summary:** The moment he felt her warm body crash against his, Finn knew his journey to be back in her arms had come to an end. Based on the "hug" between Sage & Finn in 3x18, "The Murder of One", and titled after "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri  
**Author's Note:** Yes. It's official. I've been turned into a fanatic for the wonderful pairing that is Sage & Finn, and I hope all of you are too when you read this!

He was disgusted with his siblings for still pushing the issue of helping them in destroying the woman who gave them all life over 1000 years ago. "Gather your witch. Let's get his blood and get on with it," Rebekah said to the man, her brother, standing beside her.

Finn gave them a look that fell somewhere between a smirk and a sneer. "You can't force me to help you," he ground out fairly quickly but he was about to get the surprise of his life at his younger brother's next words.

"No, but why force you when I can inspire you?" Klaus said with a softened smirk, his hand lifting toward the top of the staircase. Finn's eyes were disbelieving as they darted in that direction and stuck on the pair of legs covered in denim jeans, with a black coat over those.

"Hello, Finn," the lips of his Rose – his Irish Rose – spoke to him and he hesitated to leap slowly to his feet, his eyes never straying from hers.

"Sage…" Her name – that sweet, sweet name – was torn free from his lips as he watched her running down the curved black staircase and he let his soul float back down into his body, connecting with it once again before meeting her halfway.

The moment he felt her warm body crash against his, Finn knew his long journey to be back in her arms had come to an end. As his nose nuzzled her cheek, he could feel her body tremble against his own and pulled back to see that there were tears running down her cheeks and she was quick to tell him, "They're only happy tears."

"Happy tears or not, you have **NO** idea how long I've waited for this moment in time, my beautiful Irish Rose," he spoke against the skin of the cheek he had previously nuzzled with his nose. He could feel and sort of see the blush that rose in the skin of her neck and face, and it made him smile, knowing he was causing it to happen. He also remembered that his brother and sister were still there, turning with Sage still wrapped firmly in his embrace.

"You have ONE HOUR, Sage. Don't disappoint me," Klaus said through gritted teeth before grasping his sister's elbow and tugging her out the front door.

After they were gone, Finn turned back to Sage and gave her a soft and confused look. "What did he mean when he said that you had 'one hour', Sage?" he demanded.

She shook her head, red curls framing wildly around her fair-skinned cheeks, feeling anger/fury build up inside of her at the thought of telling him the truth, finally turning away so her eyes aren't on his face anymore. "I won't do it. I am starting to believe that your brother cannot be trusted after all. So, I'm only going to do this…" Sage doesn't speak another word after that as she turns back to him, hands lifting to frame his face between slender fingers and crashing her mouth onto his.

Responding rather quickly, Finn used his vampire speed to turn them both and slam her gently against the wall next to the stairs, his tongue finding its own way into her mouth, practically giving a few silent demanding responses and rubbing his hardened member against her, creating a little friction between them. At the soft groan she gave him in response, Finn was soon gliding one hand along her ribcage, blunt human teeth biting down on her bottom lip, sucking on it and rubbing himself a little more against her until he felt her quiver. "Finally," he mumbled against her mouth before bringing his hands up to shove under the shoulders of her long black coat, shoving it down her arms until its being forgotten on the floor then putting his hands at her trim waist. "Tell me to stop, Irish…"

"Never," she demanded, her arms lifting above her head and Finn obeyed her silent command, lifting the black blouse she wore up and over her head until it lay forgotten next to the coat. His inner vampire was ignored altogether as his mouth spread soft, tender kisses along the baby-soft skin of her cheek, moving down along her strong jaw then down into her neck, which arched beneath his soft, silent ministrations and gasping aloud, fingers clutching tightly to his dark brown hair the moment she felt his fangs pierce the skin of her shoulder – right above her breast – and she swore she had never felt more turned on than in that very moment. Her own inner vampire came out to play seconds later when she lifted his wrist, her fangs piercing the skin above his vein and mouth closing around it to drink steadily from him in return.

Finn groaned, the sound muffled as he continued to drink from her bare shoulder, finally pulling back when he's had his fill, waiting until she was done drinking from him before turning to the straps of her sheer red bra, sliding them both down her arms. "So beautiful," he murmured huskily as he watched her breasts heaving in air, brushing against the material of his shirt every few seconds and increasing his blood-lust with each second that passed. Finn finally let a growl rip free from deep in his chest, wrapping his hand firmly around her waist and rear end, tossing her over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing more than a sack of potatoes. He smirked when she began to protest and beat none too gently onto his backside with her fists.

By the time she had finished yelling at him, "FINN MIKAELSON, you put me down right NOW!" Finn had once again captured her mouth while his hands glided up her back until they had connected with the hooks of her bra, easing them away from each other. Then Finn watches with a passion-filled haze as the soft satin material of her bra fell away from her chest to reveal a beautiful set of breasts, beautiful and just dying for the touches of his hands and mouth. "Finn, please…"

He knew what she wanted and felt both his blood-lust and desire raise a little bit higher so he took her hands, guiding them up his broad, muscled chest until her fingers took over, moving back down to rip it open, much to his delight. Finn let out a noise that fell somewhere between a groan and a growl, much to _her_ delight and her head fell back again when she felt his mouth once again to fervently suck and occasionally nip at the skin – the beautiful fair skin – within her neck, guiding her toward the mattress in the farthest corner of the room, following her onto it for a few brief moments before sitting up to shove his shirt off. Once it was in a forgotten pile on the floor, Finn returned to Sage and looked deep into her blue-green eyes. "I love you, Sage," he whispered and she smiled at him, fingers moving gently over his cheeks and jaw then pulled it to hers, claiming her lover's lips in a kiss filled with a passion he hadn't felt since they were human.

Finn broke the desperate and passion-filled kiss moments later. And then he began trailing kisses down her cheek and jaw, moving down further to use blunt human teeth to drive her mad with uncontrollable shivers. He nipped hard enough to leave a mark then soothed it with his silk and velvet tongue a few nanoseconds later. The once soft grip her fingers had on his hair tightened before Finn found his gaze once again staring into a pair of eyes that had turned colors but still remained their mixed set of colors. He nodded once, making it brief then moved down until he'd gotten to the waistline of her jeans, kissing her belly button briefly before releasing the button. "Oh, Finn…"

Sage sucked in a breath at all the mind-numbing sensations he was using to drive her mad and heightening her desire even more. Her eyes never strayed from watching as he rid her of her jeans and trailed after them soft kisses and more occasional nips of his blunt human teeth. Then her thigh quivered uncontrollably when he added his fangs to the mix, biting down close to her core, drinking for a few minutes before letting go. He moved back up to look deeply into her beautiful gaze while kissing her softly and quickly before standing up completely. Sage followed, her legs trembling as she stood in front of him, naked except for a pair of panties that matched her discarded bra. Finn could only watch for a moment as the redhead he had loved for over 1000 years began to map a trail of kisses down his bare chest before Finn was pulling her back up to pick her up and deposit her gently onto the mattress. "Stay," he commanded hoarsely. Her green eyes gleam with a smile but she does as he asks. While she watches, his hands move down to the button of his jeans and expertly flicking it open with only two fingers. She giggled then licked her lips as he lowered the zipper at an antagonizing, _slow_ pace.

Pushing his hands aside, Sage took over, shoving the jeans and his boxers down. Her green eyes turned into pools of emerald gems as she took in the sight of him completely naked…and she did mean completely. He reminded her of a Greek god, sculpted in all the right places, with all the right assets. "I think someone is happy to see their favorite Irish Rose," she said with a teasing grin aimed up at him. Finn's head fell forward onto her shoulder the moment he felt her slender fingers close around his hardened erection. She began to pump, fingers alternating between stroking and further pumping.

"That's enough," he demanded again before pushing her hands away. Sage gasped when he ripped her underwear into shreds and he only shrugged apologetically. Then she was pushing him onto the mattress and climbed on top of him. She crashed her mouth onto his and he obeyed each commanding thrust of her tongue within. And then he was flipping them over, hovering above her on his knuckles.

"I am not fragile, Finn." He nodded and lowered his body onto hers while smiling that crooked smile she enjoyed and loved so much. Taking his member in one hand, Finn teased her further by rubbing it against her feminine heat. She hissed and grabbed his member before easing it into her hot, wet heat. Finn growled and gave her what she wanted – what they both wanted. Easing further into her, the male and hot-blooded vampire began to thrust slowly, to give her one final round of teasing. Once he was all the way inside, Finn eased back out before thrusting deep once again. He refused to be gentle, penetrating her with every thrust and she was more than happy to accommodate him. She kept her hips in sync with his, meeting him thrust for thrust. Her head tilted forward until her blunt human teeth were biting down onto the sinewy skin of his shoulder and it made _him_ groan as he tried to hang onto every last bit of his control. But he eventually lost the battle, grabbing her thigh and moving it over his shoulder. Sage moaned at the new angle, her sound muffled against his skin. "Finn…I'm so close!"

"Just let it all go, Sage," he said with a ghost of a smile curving his lips. She nodded and let her head fall back onto the mattress upon feeling his fingers drifting down between them. Using his thumb and forefinger, the Original vampire pinched the bundle of nerves. He let out a few sounds that reminded Sage of a warrior that lay dying in the aftermath of a battle and it made her smile. She knew he knew she'd heard the sounds and she bit her lip when he glanced over at her with a smile curving his lips. She tumbled over the edge fairly quickly, head falling back onto the bare mattress while a strangled moan ripped from her chest.

Finn let out a soft grunt of his own before he was emptying his seed into her, pulling out of her and rolling onto his side. He pulled her with him as they lay there cooling down and catching their breaths. "Is it just me or are you always this amazing?" she asked softly.

The man beside chuckled low, the vibrations shaking her a little as she traced circles on his chest and abs. "No, love, I thought you were amazing as well. You always have been," Finn replied as his fingers softly stroked her hair.

**Author's Note:** I hope that you enjoyed this little one-shot because I will give you the low down right now: THERE WILL PROBABLY NOT BE A SEQUEL! There. I said it. I do have a fan fiction on the way that will star Sage & Finn and Klaus & Caroline as the TWO MAIN couples/pairings. I will also warn you that a LOT of things will change in the upcoming fan fiction, so THIS IS MY WARNING to all of you that plan to read it: There will be a few jealousy-filled love triangles like there is on the show but there will also be happy endings…AND LOTS & LOTS OF SMUT, hence another warning: M-rated chapter fan fiction ahead!

That is all!  
Katie (TheIrishShipperholic)


End file.
